Destroyers Hand
by Goten'sSecretLove
Summary: Gracey and Stacy spent the last couple of years on Earth. But recently, Gracey has been going through multiple changes in her life. TxOC GxOC
1. Chapter 1

Yay! So here's my first story! well, first thing's first **Dislcaimer: I do not own dragon ball z or any of its characters** except for the ones that my friend and I made up anyway. I hope you enjoy my first chappie! :)

* * *

G: Check out Mr. Osari's tie.

G:) I know. It's HID-I-OUS.

G. R u going to prom?

G) I don't know, no one's asked me, and you know my sister, total fun crusher.

G: Well maybe, she just needs to get a date.

G: Maybe, but you know she's just going to........

"Ms. McLaine!" said Mr. Osari. " Sir?" I asked. " What is that." he said referring to the note under my spiral. " What is what?" I asked. " You know what young lady, hand it over." he said. I handed him the note. He read what it said, straightening his tie when he saw the whole, hideous tie thing. " You and Mr. Son will see me after class." he said returning to the front of the room. I looked at Goten, and shrugged my shoulders. He shook his head and faced forward. I knew Ms. Manderline wouldn't be happy when I got home late. It's bad enough that my sister can't behave in class and gets detention every day, and now, I have to stay after. She is going to be mad, scary mad.

The bell rang and everyone was quick to get out of the room. " Ms. McLaine, Mr. Son this is not social hour, this is math. I expect you to behave." started Mr. Osari. I blanked out, and just stared at Goten, who stared back. I returned to face the front of the room, " And, I hope we don't have to do this again. Now, get out of here, it's Friday." said Mr. Osari. Goten and I got out of our seats, and headed toward the door. He grabbed my hand and we walked down the hall to my locker. " So what are your plans for tonight?" he asked. " I don't have any." I said handing him my books. He put them into my bag and I shut my locker. " That's perfect. Then I, will pick you up, at around nine." he said. We had reached the door. I didn't know if I wanted to step outside, Ms. Manderline wasn't in the front so I thought, maybe for once, she was running behind. " What's wrong?" asked Goten. I shrugged my shoulders. He bent down to kiss me, not a peck, but more of a romantic kiss. " That better?" he asked. " Not just yet." I said getting on my toes to reach his lips. He chuckled and kissed me. " GRACEY LULLEN MCLAINE!!!!" shouted Ms. Manderline.

I stood there is shock. " Where have you been, it's almost five, school let out over an hour ago. Huh, I guess it never occurred to me to look at he clock. Goten backed away." I'll see you at nine." he whispered in my ear. Ms. Manderline had a glare on her face. She was not in the best mood, and I didn't know if it was even worth explaining, I wasn't supposed to be anywhere with a boy, and now, she knew my secret. She put her hand on her hip, and pointed her chubby finger to the parking lot. "March." she said through her teeth. See, it's different with Stacy, if Stacy gets in trouble, its a small lecture, and a don't do it again. But with me it, goodbye phone, grounded, lecture, blah blah blah.

I opened the doors and stepped out into the warm spring air, Ms. Manderline following close behind. When we reached the car, she had cooled down a little bit, but it wasn't enough to get off the hook. " Is this what you do everyday, hang out after school and make-out with that crazy haired boy?" she asked, more like demanded. " No." I said. I was going to keep this simple, even if it meant lying. " Child, I know your lying, so don't even bother." she said. She is the toughest woman to get through. " We'll maybe if you lowered your expectations like you do with Stacy, this wouldn't happen as much." I snapped. " And what does that mean?" she snapped back. " It means, your way harder on me than you are on her. Yea, I know, I'm like your own, but Stacy, what is she, she's my sister, but to you she's more like the, get away with whatever you want." I said. " Is that what you think? Well Missy, your wrong. You are my lil' girl, even if your parents are the same, I didn't get to raise Stacy like you. Stacy doesn't get away with anything anymore than you do." she said. She turned her attention to the road. We sat in silence, for awhile, it seemed like the talk was over. " I don't care if you see that fella." she said. I looked at her like she was crazy. All this time I wanted to hang out with Goten, Stacy has had to cover for me, and now she lets me see him.

We pulled up to the house, and I saw Stacy sitting on the porch. " Hey trouble maker." she said punching my arm. She knew that irritated me, and I was about to strike back, when Ms. Manderline grabbed my wrist. " I don't think so." she said pushing me to the door. " Your grounded for the weekend." she said. " THAT"S NOT FAIR!!!! HOW COME STACY NEVER GETS GROUNDED!! SHE GETS DETENTION EVERY DAY!" I shouted. See, the kind of unfairness that lives in my house hold.

Goten: So are you ready for tonight?

Gracey: No. I can't go.

Goten: Why? It was going to be just you and me.

Gracey: I'm grounded. :/ Its totally stupid. Why am I grounded for being an hour late when Stacy has detention every day?

Goten: Eh, your just being treated like the baby. Trust me, I know how that feels. Anyway, just sneak out and meet me at the end of the street.

Gracey: Goten your brilliant! So I'll see you at nine. ;)

It always feels good to know that you have a brilliant person watching out for you. Although at times, they can be a complete bubble brain. Oh, well. I have my plan, and it's time to put it in action. First, I have to get Stacy involved. This is going to be hard.

I quickly snuck down the hall and into Stacy's room. I wasn't allowed to leave my room but, it's just for a little while. Stacy was downstairs watching her horrible series on tv. It would be over soon. Thank god. I waited ten minutes until the doorknob turned and Stacy finally came in her room. She was really pissed to find my on her bed, reading only god knows what for magazines. "Hi." I said setting the magazine down on her bed beside me. She just looked at me, unsure if she should let Ms. Manderline know that I wasn't following the rules. " Oh, please." I said. " Don't give me that look. I just need a teensy little favor from my favorite sister." Kissing up seemed to be my only option. " I'm your only sister genius." she answered. " Fine, whatever. All I want is for you to cover for me when I go out with Goten tonight." I said, I didn't need to kiss up anymore. " No. I have plans to." she said. This impressed me. " Oh, well, are you going to tell me who with?" I asked playing with a loose string on her comforter. " It's none of your business who with." she answered. I could tell she was angry, and loosing patients with me already. " Well, it's only tonight. You don't need to really do anything. Just tell Ms. Manderline that when you came up and knocked on my door, I was asleep. Yes, she'll notice that there is no ki but, I goes down when I'm asleep anyway so..." I said. That was that, my plan had begun. As long as Ms. Manderline didn't go upstairs for any reason, I was in the clear. Now, to meet Goten.

Goten was quick to get out of his car when I arrived at the end of the street. Oh, how I loved his slick black sports car. He went to the passengers side and opened the door for me. He's such a gentleman. Well, he can be. When he got back behind the wheel I asked where he was taking me. Sadly, it was a surprise. All I was told was that I had to dress to impress ( like that was ever and issue for me when I'm with him ) and to be excited when we got there. He took my hand, stearing the car with his other and we rode lin silence just like that for a few minutes. " Goten, can I ask you something?" I asked, just to make sure he was ready to hear what I had to ask. " Sure babe, anything." he answered. " Well, if I could never see you again, would you hate me?" I asked. It took him awhile to answer. The silence was killing me. He looked concerned. "Its not the situation. I was just asking. It's not like that would ever happen." I reasured him. This seemed to lighten him a little. " Gracey, I could never hate you. If you ever said we couldn't see eachother agian, I would find a way. I wouldn't let that happen unless it was what you wanted. I love you, and thats all that I feel that matters." he answered. The answer was so perfect, a little too perfect but, i was so sweet that, I didn't really care. He gave my hand a tight squeeze. " I love you to." I said. For the rest of the drive, it was silent. So we could enjoy eachother's company, just for a while.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

You have now reached the end of chappie one. :D Please review and comment. Constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Wahoo! Chappie two is here! (and i know it's a little to early on the screen for this but...) and chappie three is soon to come!!!! I think i'm getting a hang on this whole fanfic thing. :) The site was confusing at first, but i'm getting it, one step at a time. :) And now: for the story. :D

* * *

"Ok, we're here." said Goten getting out of the car. It was pitch black, and I couldn't see anything. All I could see was him. "Your going to have to wear this." he said handing me a blindfold. I took the blindfold, unsure of what it was he was doing.

"Uh, ok." I said covering my eyes. After he made sure I couldn't see, he grabbed my hand and began leading me through the darkness.

"Goten, where are you taking me?" I asked. He had already walked me through multiple twists and turns.

"You'll see. We're almost there." he said. "Ok, and, we're here." he said removing my blindfold. I was in awe of the things I saw. We were at the beach, and I was surrounded by a dozen red and white candles. I cupped my hands over my mouth. The sight was breath taking.

"Its amazing." I said. In the middle of the circle of candles was a picnic blanket, complete with a picnic basket. It was also the first time that I actually noticed what he was wearing as well. He actually dressed up. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt, and black slacks. He looked so perfect. He put his arm around my waist.

"You look beautiful." he said. I was just wearing a plain white sundress, he actually stole the show. He motioned for me to sit down on the blanket. I took my shoes off to relax a little. I have to admit, I love shoes, except when they're painful.

We dinned and after that just talked. We had the best meal I had ever had, and he actually cooked it. Ok, memo taken, learn to cook a lot better.

"So, seeing how it's our three year anniversary, of dating of course, I got you this." he said, pulling out a silver wrapped box with a red bow on it. My face lit up, I was excited to see what he had given me. I carefully tore off the paper and opened the box. In side there was a pendant on a silver chain. The pendant had a circular frame, with a inner working of a spider web design, and in the middle, was a black diamond. I couldn't believe how wonderful it was. I looked even closer, and around the frame it said ( I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER ). I was so amazed. When I put it on it hung by my heart. " Now, I'll always be with you." he said. He bent down to kiss me. I then realized that I hadn't gotten him anything. So, I began to think. He knew I was grounded so, I don't think he was expecting anything. Then I thought, well, I could give him one thing that would be a very interesting thing for both of us. First, I had to explain.

"Ok," I started, "My present is a lot different than what you gave me. I owe you and explanation first thought." He nodded and waited for me to go on. "Well, I am a sayain. Like you, only well, I'm sorry sweetie but, I'm stronger than you. I do have a dragon ball, but you can't have it, and if you steal it, I will kill you. It's the three star ball, and it is the only thing that links me to my mother. I can go super sayain without even trying, and the only way you would know would be my ki. So, for your present, we are going to battle." I said. Finishing that speech took more effort than you think. He started laughing.

"What!?" I demanded. "I'm not trying to be funny." He just kept laughing.

When he could finally breathe he said, "Grace, I already knew that you were a sayain. You are terrible at hiding your ki." I was shocked, all this time I thought I was doing a pretty good job of hiding it, and he could sense it. Stacy, that little liar, told me that she couldn't sense it at all. I'll get her later.

"So, basically, what I just said, was completely and totally useless?" I asked. He nodded before pulling me closer.

"I have to admit though, I'm defiantly looking forward to our battle." He said. Then he kissed the top of my head.

The rest of the night we just spent talking, and watching the waves roll in and out. I was hoping that Ms. Manderline hadn't noticed my absence yet. Although, some thing in my gut told me she had.

When I arrived back to my room, as I had expected, Ms. Manderline was sitting on my bed glaring at me.

"And just where have you been, child?" she asked. I froze.

"Um, well..." I started. She just put her hand up.

"It doesn't matter. You broke the rules. Hand over your cell." she said.

"WHAT!!!!!!! No way, this is my phone, and I have every right to keep it. " I said. Clutching my phone to my chest.

"Yes, but who's paying for it." she said. After I didn't answer she said," MmmmmmHmmmmm. Now, hand it over." I handed her my phone. "Now, wait, young lady, what is that?" she asked, referring to my new accessory. "You've been with that crazy haired boy again haven't you?" she asked, but I consider it as more demanding. At that point I had had enough. I started walking towards my window. "Where do you think your going." she asked.

"Oh, well. That all depends. Akita, I'm going somewhere else. You know, anywhere but here." I said. Using her name usually made her mad. I was supposed to say, Ms. Manderline, or something other than Akita. Oh well, already pushed the button.

The last glance before I jumped out the window was the last time I would see Ms. Manderline until Monday morning. She wouldn't be able to find me. Her taking my cell phone really didn't help her at all. Where I was going, I would blend. I was going to a house of sayain. She wouldn't be able to tell me apart from the others.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

dun Dun DUUUNNNNNNN! :) Yaaaay! Thank you for reading the second chappie of my first story! :D It means alot! Please comment and/or review! Suggestions and constructive criticism are more than welcome!

Please stay tuned for the next chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. I know it took awhile for me to post this next chapter. But, here it is, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

I tapped on the window of my sleeping boyfriend's room. He sleepily walked to the window. I scared him at first, because he jumped back. Then he smiled, soon recognizing it was who he had only hoped it would be. He opened the window. " Hey stranger." He said. I motioned for him to move so I could enter. I hopped through his window, and he caught me by the waist, and pulled me close. " What brings you here?" he asked. " Well, I kind of wanted to know if I could stay the rest of the weekend here. I fought with Ms. Manderline, and now she's pretty pissed. She took my phone so, sorry I didn't call." I said, breathing in his scent. " Babe, your allowed to stay here all you want. Remember, I do have parents. Well, mom is the only one to be concerned about." He said, walking over to his dresser and pulling out a t-shirt. I took it from his hands. " You know where the bathroom is." he said gesturing to the door on the opposite side of his room.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. " Well," I said, " There is no place I'd rather be." I quickly changed and went back into Goten's room. I noticed that on his desk was a picture of us. I looked like a complete and total dork

but, it was a good picture, at least we were happy. " Come on." he said. He had already gotten back in his bed. I giggled, and sat down on the bed next to him. Shortly after I was dragged down and in the warm embrace of his arms. I could easily sleep like this. It just felt, special.

That morning I woke up to a loud series of shouting. "Sounds like Chi Chi is awake now." I mumbled to myself. I quickly got dressed, of course in what I was in last night, and did my makeup as if I had been awake for hours. "Beautiful." I said giving myself one last glance before slipping out the window. When I was out of the window, I smoothed my white dress down as much as possible to hide wrinkles, or somewhat less visible as I walked up to the Son house front door to ring the doorbell. It was Chi Chi who answered. I had to keep myself from giggling. Her hair was a big ball of a tangled black hair that resembled birds nest, and she wasn't wearing any makeup, so her small wrinkles were showing, and she was in a robe, so she was barely awake. " Good morning Mrs. Son. Is Goten awake?" I asked. It was a little early in the morning for me not to be polite. " She blinked and turned around shouting, "Goten!" who immediately came to the door. "Gracey! I didn't know you were coming." he said, giving me a wink. He didn't give me the usual kiss on the cheek, his mother didn't allow it. I was then shuffled through the door, and into the living room. To my surprise, Gohan and his family were there. I waved a small hello and sat down next to Goten. "Chi Chi! I'm hungry! When's breakfast." pouted Goku. He may be the coolest adult I had ever met. He acted somewhat like a child or teenager all the time, and was constantly hungry. Especially when he woke up, or after a work out. I swear that Goten got all of his genes, he's always hungry just like his dad. The only difference, Goten is more grown up. I heard Chi Chi yell that she was making breakfast, and decided that I wasn't going to get on her bad side, so, I walked into the kitchen to help.

" Um, can I help you with breakfast, Mrs. Son?" I asked. I noticed that she hadn't anything out at all, no food or utensils. Instead, she had her head down on the counter, and was mumbling something to herself. I walked over and tapped her on the back. " Mrs. Son?" I asked. "What!" she screamed, sitting up. " Oh, oh Gracey, forgive me. I didn't know it was you. I'm just so tired." she said. I decided I should help the poor lady so, " Mrs. Son, would you like me to make breakfast?" I asked. Her eyes grew wide. "I couldn't ask you to do such a thing." she said. "Really, I don't mind." I said. She seemed to think it over for a little while. " Your sure?" she asked. " Of course I am. You can go on back to sleep, and I'll have breakfast all ready when you wake up." I said. "Th...thanks." she said, slowly dragging herself out of the kitchen.

I took a quick look around as I tied the apron around my waist. "Ok," I thought. "What am I going to make?" I walked over to the refrigerator and looked inside. I took a mental note of what there was. Eggs, peppers, milk, bacon, sausage, cheese and butter. Then I moved on to the cabinets. In them I found, rice, potatoes, flour, cornmeal, sugar and coffee grinds. Well, this would be a breakfast fit for kings. I dug around for a skillet to cook the eggs, bacon, and sausage in, or maybe I should start with pancakes. I decided on starting with the meats so then I could put them in the oven to stay warm. I turned the stove on and started to cook the meat. It took awhile, but they looked good. I made enough for twenty sayains and then began to make the pancakes. I put the coffee on as well so it would be ready about the time when I would have breakfast made. I took awhile for me to cook the pancakes. They stuck to the pan a little, so flipping was somewhat difficult but, I soon got the hang of it. Hash browns came next. The potatoes had to be peeled, but it didn't take long. They were peeled in ten minutes, and on the skillet. They fried for awhile then I put them in the oven with the pancakes and meat. Last but not least, I made the eggs. Some sunny side up, some scrambled, and some fried. It was a good thing that eggs don't take long to cook, I had a feeling the family was getting very hungry.

Finally I had breakfast all ready and on the table, and called the family into the dinning room. They all sat down, Goku and Goten ready to pounce on their food. " Please wait until your mother gets into the room." I told Goten who was trying to put a whole piece of bacon in his mouth. He put it back down, luckily, he hadn't successfully put it in his mouth. Chi Chi finally stumbled in, and they all began to eat. I walked into the kitchen and fetched the coffee, filling all the cups of all who wanted coffee. Watching them eat was like watching a lion pride fight over prey.

Goten was the first to finish his breakfast, and took his plate to the kitchen. I was in the kitchen cleaning up when he walked in. He began to laugh when he saw me. "Breakfast was wonderful Grace but, I'm sorry, your hair is messed up, and you have a streak of flour across your forehead." he said wiping it away. "Thanks." I mumbled moving closer to hug him.

"How long are you sticking around?" he asked. "I'm fixing to go home." I said. It was the truth. I was going home to change my clothes, and hopefully, get my phone. A smile appeared on his face. "Mind if I come?" he asked. I nodded. Having the company would make Ms. Manderline more friendly, and I might just get off the hook.

When I entered the house, I saw that Ms. Manderline wasn't in her usual spot that she's usually in on a Saturday morning. I shrugged my shoulders and continued on my way to my room, with Goten on my tail. At the last step I saw Stacy in the doorway of my room. "She'll come back. Its not like she hates you. She just needed some time, you know, away, she'll be back soon." she said. I stopped myself from smiling. I heard a muffled reply from Ms. Manderline. I was going in my room, yes there would be drama, and yes, I would have to introduce Goten, and the usual blah, blah, blah.

"Excuse me." I said, pushing Stacy out of my way. I wasn't rude, although it could have been for payback for hitting me yesterday when I got home. Stacy jumped, I guess she wasn't expecting someone to be behind her. Ms. Manderline stood up. Her face was stained from crying. She ran over to me, and gave me a hug. She wasn't the smallest woman but, she wasn't all that large either. "Oh, child, I'm so sorry. Stacy and I were so worried." she said. She started crying all over again. I tried to break her grip, and failed. She was just to strong. Even thought she doesn't look it. "I wasn't worried, I knew she'd be back." said Stacy, rolling her green eyes. She didn't show a lot of emotion. She wore black, and band t-shirts, baggy sweatshirts, silver studded belts, converse, etc. Oh, and she almost always wore her blonde hair straight. I stuck my tongue out at her, once again trying to pull out of Ms. Manderline's grip. She was starting to hurt me now. "Ms. Manderline, I'm fine. Can you please let go, your hurting me." I said. She instantly let go. " Oh, child. Here, you can have your phone. I feel so bad for grounding you. Your right, I don't punish Stacy when she gets detention, and I shouldn't punish you for getting held after in math." she said. I didn't actually tell her I was held after, I thought I was in trouble for kissing Goten. Apparently ugly tie man emailed her. "Oh." I said, taking my phone from her. " So, I can go shopping?" I asked. She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. I smiled and then thought about Goten. I had forgotten he was even here. "Ms. Manderline, this is Goten." I said. She hugged him. "OH! Your the crazy haired boy. My your muscular." she said squeezing his biceps. He laughed uncomfortably. " Sorry." I mouthed. "Ok. well. I have to change. So, if you don't mind, please get out of my room." I said. everyone obeyed. Except Stacy. "Let me pick your outfit." she said.

* * *

Thanks for reading my chapter 3. Hope you like Chapter 4. Please review and subscribe. I would love to hear what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

So here's Chapter 4. I finished this one pretty recently. So I hope it's good. Enjoy!

* * *

Here's the thing. If I'm about to go somewhere, and Stacy's home, I get to play, dress up. She gets to pick my outfit, and she gets to fix my make up and hair. Don't get me wrong, she's very good at it, and yes, sometimes I like what she picks out, or how she changes my appearance, it just gets annoying. I also learned this rule, sit still or die. When she does my hair, there is NO mercy. She is violent. Thus, why I make sure I don't move one inch.

She went through a series of, no, no, no, no, maybe, no, no, no, no, no, maybe, no, no, YES! She does this every time she goes through my not so organized closet. With all the running around I do, there isn't much time for my poor old closet. Maybe I need to clean it soon. Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that Stacy had picked out something. She turned around and walked towards me. I know she has a hard time finding things in my closet, just because there isn't a ton of colors she wears. She had picked out my white mini-skirt and a hot pink tank top. I wasn't going out like that of course, she had picked out my gray vest as well. "Could work." I said." But, the skirt has to go. I was thinking more like my grey shorts or something." She rolled her eyes at me and began digging for my gray shorts. She returned with them and set them on my bed. "Thanks." I said. Having a super picky sister wasn't all that bad, as long as she doesn't tell me her thoughts when I really don't want to hear them.

I got dressed and walked down the stairs. I had decided on pulling my brown hair in a half up, and changed my makeup a little, just the eye shadow, which was now a light silver color. I decided I would dig through my closet to find my black high-top converse. Yes, I have some to. Three pairs actually, I just don't wear them as often as Stacy does. "Ok, now, how do I look." I asked when I had reached the bottom of the stairs. "Absolutely gorgeous." said Goten. Ms. Manderline gave him a smack on his arm. " I believe you mean beautiful." she said. I laughed. " It's the same thing." said Goten. He was rubbing his arm. Like I said, that woman is stronger than she looks. She took down an old man for whistling at her. It was funny, and really scary. This is why me and Stacy never ever sneak up on her. We may be stronger but, we don't have all the training Ms. Manderline has. " So, are you ready now?" asked Goten snapping me out of the flashback. I nodded and headed for the door. " Now... now... honey, be back before five, alright?" shouted Ms. Manderline as I walked out the door hand in hand with my boyfriend. I gave her a slight wave with my other hand and disappeared.

X

As we drove to the mall, I decided I would call Amy and invite her and Trunks on our little shopping trip. I then learned the news that Trunks was busy tonight and couldn't go. " Did you know about that?" I asked Goten. He just smiled. "Goten, what is he doing?" I continued. " Grace, why does it matter." he asked. " It matters because Amy is my friend and I want to know what her boyfriend is doing when he never really is all that busy." I said. Goten didn't answer me, instead he kept quiet. " Goten, pweeeez tell me." I pouted, giving him the puppy dog eyes. He glanced at me, then the road, and then back at me. " Aw, Grace. Why do you do that? You know... Ok! I'll tell you. We're going out to have a guy's night." My mouth dropped. I had forgotten all about the crap I was going to give him for being such a softie and giving into the puppy eyes. " Seriously?" I asked. He nodded. " Wow, good for you. That will be fun." I said.

I kept thinking about how my boyfriend was going out. It was actually very stunning. He usually wouldn't do something like that. But I guess something new is all the better. I didn't stop thinking about it until we reached the mall. " Goten?" I asked, toying with my new accessory that he had given me just the night before. "Hmmm?" he answered. "Your not going to cheat on me are you?" I asked. I knew I had asked a lot of questions, but it was important. "Gracey, babe, I love you. Ok? I saw you and fell for you and only you. Ok? So don't you ever think about questioning that, and if you do. Look at the engraving on your necklace." he said, pointing at the pendant that hung over my breasts. I decided to read the engraving again. "I'll love you forever." I quoted. He nodded. "I meant it. I really will." he said. He then kissed me and got out of the car. He then came around and opened my door. "My lady." he said, holding out his hand. I couldn't help but giggle at his attempt to be a gentleman. He is very good at being one, but this act was meant to be silly. I could tell by the smile that beamed on his face.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked. We were walking hand in hand, his bigger than my own dainty hand. Still as we walked, I toyed with the pendant, and thought about Stacy and Trunks. "I think they would make a good couple." I said. "Who would?" asked Goten. He looked around him trying to find out just who I was talking about. "Trunks and Stacy." I answered." Where did that come from?" he asked. " I dunno, I was just thinking about Amy and Trunks, and then how my sister doesn't ever do much, kinda like Trunks, and how if they liked each other, that they would have more fun, because they wouldn't have to stay away from necessarily EVERYONE, because they would have each other, and would be able to cope, and get along and..." I was going to continue but Goten stopped me. "Babe, don't worry about it. Not now anyway. Let's go... this way." he said, starting to pull me in a different direction. Then I noticed that he was looking at something, or, someone in the distance. So, I planted my feet. "Grace, come on." he said still looking in the distance. "Not until you tell me what's the matter." I said. He was taller than me, a lot taller, for me being only five foot, five. He let out a small sigh before telling me. Then he grabbed my waist and lifted me just a little off the ground so I could see. "Do you see the girl, with the blonde hair next to the guy with darker blonde hair?" he asked. " Uh, I think so." I answered. " Well that's who we're staying away from." he said, setting me down, and pulling me again. " But, wait. Goten. She's at the store where I want to go." I pouted. It really was where I wanted to go. He seemed to think about it before he said anything. "Ok." he said. I grabbed his hand in mine, and squeezed it a little, letting him know I love him. He smiled a little and bent down to kiss me. Pulling me closer in the process.

We walked towards the store, slowly but we moved. The girl was sadly still there with her companion. Which I was assuming to be her boyfriend. During our walk, Goten informed me of who she really was. She was his ex, the girl he was dating and then dumped, when he went out with me. Which was back in seventh grade. There wasn't any problem for me with her being his ex, well, that was, until she noticed us.

She saw Goten first. Then me. She looked pissed. She walked up to Goten. Her companion behind her looked scared. He was a ton smaller and weaker than Goten. "It's been awhile. I'm sure you have had several more girlfriends since then." she said. Goten shook his head. " Nope. I've just been with Gracey. For the last four years." he said, gesturing in my direction. I gave a small wave. She still looked pissed. "Seriously? You have been with her all that time. She looks nothing like me. She is no where near as pretty as me." she said. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't mad. I really didn't even care. Goten started laughing. I glanced at him. "Your right Lani, she's not as pretty as you." he said. I looked at him in disbelief. "She's far more beautiful than you could ever wish to be. You may be pretty, but nothing compares to beauty." he continued. That seemed to really piss her off. Instead of touching him. She looked at me for a minute. I stared back. Next thing I knew, I took a hard slap across the face. I had to admit. It didn't hurt bad at all. " You took him away from me you skanky whore! We were happy!" she shouted. I was trying to ignore her. But her presence made me want to hurt her. Bad. " Ok, listen. First: If he was really happy, he wouldn't have dumped you. Second: get over it. It was four years ago." I said calmly. She then proceeded to slap me again. I grabbed her wrist. I squeezed tighter and tighter. She seemed to be in pain. If I squeezed any tighter, her wrist would snap. Her pain gave me pleasure. Although I was careful to remain impassive. "Gracey stop your hurting her." said Goten, bringing me back to him. I let go of Lani's wrist. "If you ever touch me again I will break it." I said. Then I grabbed Goten's hand and proceeded to walk into the store. I didn't look back. There was no reason to. She did hit me first.

X

"Gracey, what was that all about." asked Goten once we were in the store. I shrugged. "I don't like to be hit. Tell me, that you didn't want me to hurt her." I said. He wouldn't say he didn't want me to. He would've loved to do what I had done. But he was a man, and it was illegal to lay a strong hand against a woman. Goten let out a sigh that you make when you love someone. It was kind of cute. "Grace, what am I going to do with you?" he asked, bending down so that his lips reached mine.

* * *

Well, you have now reached the end of chapter 4. I know, I know, she is kinda violent. Chapter 5 reveals more. Thanks for reading and please subscribe! :D


End file.
